User talk:66.32.251.111
Beauty and the Beast Members Hi, just thought I'd clear this up. Hope that's okay. The general consensus is that the B&Bs are deceased. I have the MGS4 database, and have looked over it several times. Not once does it list their status as neutralized. You're right that there is a purple cross, but that only appears on the relationship chart, claiming that, canonically, Snake neutralised them. Now "neutralised", does NOT mean tranquillized. When it says "neutralised" that means that either way is canonical; it totally depends on what the player wants to do. That said, the database does not mention what happens AFTER Snake "neutralises" them, and since Drebin specifically states that they only survive for a few minutes outside their suits, it is generally said that they are dead. This debate is addressed in the article aready. Hope this clears that up. Chaos91 12:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :IF they were indeed only going to last for a few minutes anyways outside the suits, why not make the entire battle against their beauty forms a timed boss battle just to emphasize this fact? I mean, It would be a unique boss battle in the sense that the timer won't kill you and is only meant for the boss. Plus, it would make Drebin's words pretty true. :And anyways, Sniper Wolf and Vulcan Raven were DEFINITELY killed by Snake (Not by FoxDie, not by someone else, by Snake himself. Well, ok, Vulcan Raven also had help by his own crows, but still.), and yet, last time I heard, They Weren't listed with a Purple Cross. :With the Blue Cross being euthanization method (EG, when Big Boss cut Zero's oxygen supply.), Why hasn't Vamp, Sniper Wolf, or heck, all of the BB Corps members been listed as being under the Blue Cross anyways (Especially considering how Vamp pretty much was "Euthanized" in a manner similar to Zero's comeuppance, albeit involving Nanomachines instead of Oxygen.)? :Seeing how there's no true unverifiable canonical statement in regards to the BB corps. fates, (Drebin's line doesn't count, as there are already holes in it. For example, you might fight them for over 24 hours, gameplay time, and they still don't fall over dead.). :And anyways, even IF they are canonically dead, wouldn't it make sense to, you know, just flat out remove the descriptions of their "defeat", and just say they were defeated (Not to mention the fact that, canonically, they went into a fetal position, which hints at survival. Since, I believe someone already pointed this out, but the way they die if terminated lethally is similar to how one of the FROGs or how Python dies.) ::Well actually, there is a time limit. It's about six minutes (after three minutes you go into the white room, which is probably their consciousness going berserk or something) then after another three minutes they die. ::Anyway, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with your logic, you're right in your argument, yes. But the fact that there actually is a time limit before they die sort of proves Drebin's line, and therefore the general consensus is that they are dead. ::What the cross is saying is that neither and either is canonical. Since they pay no part in the story following their defeat, the database does not cover what happens after Snake leaves them. After you defeat them, lethally or non-lethally, you cannot go back and see them again (the closest you can ever get is going back to the locked up research lab after the Octopus battle), it cannot be said either way. It may be that a few minutes after Snake leaves they do die in, as you said, a similar manner to the FROGS. Chaos91 14:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC)